


come with us

by enterprise29



Series: Harry Potter short stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Written for, more like a, really isn't, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Ginny want to go to the movies and try to get Hermione to go with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come with us

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

'come on 'Mione please' Harry pleaded. 'no Harry, what if we are recognised' Hermione said.  
'Ron and Gin are up for it. It's the last film, don't you want to see how true it is' Harry asked.  
'They would be up for practically anything and unlike them I remember quite clearly what happened, I don't want to relive those deaths or that time. I'm not going' Hermione told him.  
Stepping out of the floo Harry told Ron and Ginny that Hermione reused to come. 'why, she can't seriously think we will be recognized can she? They look nothing like us, and we are older now' Ron argued.  
'we've all tried now, she isn't coming Ron, lets just accept that and go and see what these muggles have done to our lives.' Ginny told her brother.  
'don't you mean how they have messed up our lives. You don't seriously think this will be a true account do you' Ron replied.  
Before anyone could say anything else Harry side-long apparated the three of them to cinema.  
'three adult tickets please' Harry asked at the desk. With that they went to take their seats just as 'Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 started'. 'I still wish 'Mione would have come' Ron said with a mouthful of popcorn.


End file.
